1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus being an alternative source of heating. The apparatus employs various kind and forms of renewable energy. It combines solar heat, compost's bacterial-generated heat, and silage heat, temperature regularation and insulation. It employs ground radiated heat to lessen loss of usable heat collected and generated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional heating systems employ fossil fuel consumption directly or indirectly. These pollute, especially the older heating stoves and furnaces. They consume fossil fuels which are rapidly declining in many parts of the world. Liquid fossil fuels, including petroleum and natural gases, are declining in the United States. The present apparatus is an alternative device addressing these concerns and other problems, such as the pervasiveness of manure.
The present apparatus supplies heat from solar energy and unique renewable sources and combinations and employs unique insulation means to conserve significant useable heat. In addition, compost and silage within the apparatus stores and regulates a more even output temperature to be utilized day and night. Also, there are a variety of solar heat methods, including periodically heating and supplying of humidity by a connected solar preheater mechanism to the compost pile's interior.
There are a range of solar devices which heat water or space. However, the present invention heats with solar and other forms of heat from renewable energy, including heat from the ground to lessen loss of heat from the other sources. Also, it uses the renewable sources for partial heat storage and other purposes; i.e., silage creates a slight amount of heat while effectively insulating airflow components and storing heat. It helps regulate a more even heat output of the apparatus.
There are ubiquitous problems in domestic supplies of fossil fuels, foreign supplied, and domestic energy production entities. Inevitably it will worsen in relation to liquid fossil fuels. The foreign supplies could be disrupted (as it was during 1973). There are also hidden costs and taxes of importing fossil fuels; i.e., U.S. military protection of Persion Gulf shipping lanes. There are developing future problems associated with declining domestic liquid fossil fuels. The U.S. petroleum and natural gases reserves are dwindling significantly. (According to authoritative sources, U.S. imports of crude petroleum is over 53% now. Domestic natural gases declined by approximately 50% between 1970 and 1994.)
Heretofore, it is the first apparatus to efficiently generate and conserve heat from passive solar, compost, and silage and other sources while allowing creation a significant portion of its own insulation and while allowing previously unrelated benefits to heating systems.